Image processing systems in which multi function peripherals (MFPs) having Web browsers incorporated therein are capable of communicating with Web servers over networks are widely known. In such an image processing system, the MFP receives screen information that is provided by the Web server and that is described in, for example, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) to display an operation screen used for operating the MFP. The MFP can receive various operations from a user with the operation screen. It is not necessary for the MFP to hold all the screen information used for displaying the operation screen of the MFP and it is possible to easily customize the operation screen from the Web server.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-042098 discloses a case in which an error (for example, paper jam in a printer) occurs while a job is being executed in an MFP that executes the job in response to a request for a Web service from an external server. According to the technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-042098, the MFP notifies the external server of the error if the above error occurs. The MFP acquires screen information transmitted from the external server to display an appropriate error screen. The above processing allows the Web server to easily customize, for example, a screen for indicating the content of the error and a screen for guiding a process to return from the error.